


【翻譯】雙手的印記是我的諾言 Promises Imprinted by Hands

by sandykill



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, First Times, Love, M/M, Making Up, Past hurt, Post-Season/Series 01, Reunions, Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, happy ever after, history of bad sex for one character, learning about good sex, lots of comfort, post dragon mountain fight, slight BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 傑洛特與亞斯克爾終於在一起了，並且終於在凱爾默罕安頓下來，讓亞斯克爾嚐到他先前所有色誘意圖的後果。但與傑洛特的性愛與他以前和其他那些男人的經驗非常不同。他一直以為自己經歷過的是不錯的性愛。傑洛特非常徹底的改變了他那些以為。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【翻譯】雙手的印記是我的諾言 Promises Imprinted by Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises Imprinted by Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747952) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 亞斯克爾有過很差的性愛史。不是強暴或侵犯，但都在是後巷裡的快速來一炮之類的。於是他習慣了那些用口水當潤滑並且短暫的有些不舒服的性愛。單純給大家一點小預吿。

在這麼北邊的山上的夜裡的陽台上，亞斯克爾應該是要冷得受不了，但有個火堆在他們身旁，毛皮蓋在他的身上，還有一個獵魔士躺在他身下。他的鼻子或許很冷，但其餘部分的他超級溫暖。傑洛特的雙手在毛皮下環抱著他，在他肚子上緩慢搓著圓。他們看著天空裡的星星，分享著一瓶葡萄酒，他們甚至沒想要用杯子，直接從瓶口喝。他胡謅著關於星星的愚蠢故事，傑洛特糾正他，不滿於那些謬誤，但亞斯克爾能聽見藏在那些低吼下的笑聲。

「傑洛特？」當用光力氣爭辯完星星的存在是因為太陽與月亮在日蝕與月蝕時打炮後，亞斯克爾問。

「嗯？」傑洛特的手在他的衣服底下，那麼溫暖地貼在他皮膚上。

他們在撞見彼此後一直朝這前進，雖然那很難說是撞見，基於傑洛特是直接跑到奧森弗特把他綁走要他做希里的教師。他甚至還為了前一年發生的事道歉。好吧，他沒有說對不起我去年就是個混蛋，請你原諒我，沒有你我的人生毫無意義，那或許是亞斯克爾喝得有點茫時幻想出來的。或許他還幻想了哭泣。相反的，傑洛特只是走進亞斯克爾正在上課的教室，點點頭說：「我們一小時後離開。拜託。」然後那混帳就直接走出教室了。

亞斯克爾實在應該要有點尊嚴的。

但傑洛特說了拜託。所有的話語和道歉都包含在那聲拜託中了。所以亞斯克爾告訴他的學生他們全都通過課程了，然後走出大學，知道自己永遠不會再被歡迎回到那裡。那無所謂。亞斯克爾去到他租的房間用最快的速度打包，拿了一些能賣掉的，他的魯特琴，還有那雙好走的靴子。他離開城鎮，傑洛特與一名年輕女性在岔路上等著他。

「他道歉了嗎？我們來這的整段路上一直在練習他要說的話，因為他想要表現的完美好讓你願意加入他。哈囉，我是希里。」

「殿下，」亞斯克爾行禮。傑洛特非常針對地不看向亞斯克爾。因為那傢伙顯然不想要亞斯克爾知道那訊息。「那是非常動人的道歉。他由衷的話語甚至讓我的一些學生落淚了。」

「噢，你說謊的功力比傑洛特好多了，」希里朝他微笑。「你會做我的教師，像傑洛特說的那樣？」

亞斯克爾不得不點頭。「我相信是的。」他看向傑洛特。「還是沒有馬給我騎？」

「你討厭騎馬。沒辦法邊騎邊彈琴。」

「是的，我沒辦法，」亞斯克爾不得承認，然後他們出發，彎彎拐拐地往北邊前進，直到抵達凱爾莫罕。維瑟米爾說他可以住傑洛特對面的，希里隔壁的房間，但傑洛特只是若無其事地說他們習慣分享同一張床了。那引起了狼群們的一片壞笑，但亞斯克爾沒有說出一起旅行的這麼多年裡他們從沒真的像那樣分享過同一張床。

因為在前往這裡的路上，他們的睡墊變得越來越近，傑洛特更常觸碰他，雖然他仍然是個沈默又壞脾氣的混帳，但在村子裡時他會買一些小東西給亞斯克爾向他展現他有在注意，想要詩人快樂。然後那第一個吻。操的那還真的天殺的浪漫。滿月下，死掉的吸血鬼在他們腳邊，傑洛特對他大吼著他應該要待在傑洛特要他待的那個他媽的地方的。通常那大吼會以傑洛特揮著手咒罵結束，但相反的，那一次，亞斯克爾被扯進一個讓他的嘴唇刺麻了好幾個小時的懲罰性的吻中。那吻帶著啃咬，蹂躪地，他很確定如果希里沒有喊著尋找他們的話，他們會直接靠在傑洛特壓著他的那棵樹上操起來。

那個吻改變了一切，但他們還沒操過，雖然亞斯克爾一直試圖引誘該死的傑洛特那麼做。不過他猜那大概是因為露營以及與希里分享房間不方便。倒是有很多時候他們在後巷裡或走入樹林，他絕對提議過至少可以在後牆來發手活。但回應他的只有炙熱的目光，靠在一起的睡墊，以及很快就可以的保證。

他們已在冬天裡安頓下來了兩週，亞斯克爾想著今晚就是很快就可以代表的那晚也就是現在。

「你剛剛只是想叫我的名字嗎，還是你想說的話卡在腦子裡了？」

「哈哈，」亞斯克爾回答。他把手放到傑洛特的手背上，將它往下滑去，直到它停在他的老二上。「你終於要操我了嗎？」或許他應該要試著委婉一點。但他已經委婉三個月了而那傢伙不肯咬餌，所以他要直接說出來。「傑洛特，就操了我吧。」

按在他褲襠上的那隻手收緊，牙齒接著咬上了他的脖子。「操，」亞斯克爾咒罵，腦袋開始發暈，因為那是傑洛特，那個他用了超過半輩子時間渴望的男人。

「我會的，」傑洛特靠在他耳邊說。亞斯克爾準備坐起，但被拉回緊緊按在傑洛特身上。「你要去哪，小狐狸？」

「床？」亞斯克爾說。他看向他們那張有著更多毛皮的大床。那是張操他的巨大的床，而現終於是張能用來操他的床了。

「不，就在這，在這我能看見天空。你知道有多少晚上我盯著天空想像所有我想要對你做的事嗎？」

「不我不知道，」亞斯克爾努力說出聲。

「我也不知道，數不清了。所以別動。」最後那聲帶著低吼，令亞斯克爾徹底硬了。他躺回傑洛特懷裡，眨眼間，那些牙齒啃咬起他的脖子，嘴唇在那片肌膚大力印下無數親吻。亞斯克爾扭動著，沈醉於那感受。他就知道傑洛特會有些粗暴，而他喜歡那樣。那壓迫、那嚴厲，而且因為這不是在會有任何人跌跌撞撞經過他們的後巷，他們有的是時間好好享受。亞斯克爾扭動的更厲害了，試圖轉過身。「我說了別動，」傑洛特命令，牙齒的力道加重了一些。

「現在這樣很難摸你，」亞斯克爾指出。「只要讓我－」

「不，」傑洛特說。「別動。」他將亞斯克爾的頭往後扯去，操的那感覺真好。亞斯克爾總是對拉扯頭髮這是有些迷戀。「我聽見你夠多次，你喜歡這個。」

「是的，」亞斯克爾低聲說。「我他媽的真的喜歡。」

「所以，乖乖的，讓我用我們倆都喜歡的方式擁有你。」一道溫柔的吻落在他唇上。「拜託。」

那一聲拜託帶著所有的歷史。他們的歷史，他們的未來。「我不會動了，」亞斯克爾保證，躺回他先前的位置。

「乖狐狸，」傑洛特稱讚然後好的，那令亞斯克爾打了個顫。「會冷？」

「不，」亞斯克爾說，歪過頭露出更多脖子接受那些啃咬。傑洛特在他脖頸上大力吸吮出淤痕，那感覺該死的好。滑落的毛皮被拉回原本的位置，亞斯克爾發出快樂的嘆息。那嘆息轉為粗啞的呻吟，在傑洛特的手滑進他褲子裡捧住他老二時。傑洛特，他的狼，把他的手放在亞斯克爾老二上。「操，傑洛特。」

「很快，」傑洛特保證，「改天我們再慢慢來。幾小時的。」

「這種事沒有幾小時的，」亞斯克爾反駁。他跟很多男人操過，沒有半個超過四十分鐘的，就算只是滿四十分鐘也是很稀有。

「不，那就是跟已婚人士上床的問題，沒有時間探索。我能跟你從上床的那一刻玩到太陽從地平線上升起。」

他跟夠多的單身男子操過，知道那完全就是胡扯，但他的獵魔士那麼浪漫，他願意由著他那麼說。尤其當傑洛特正在毯子底下脫下亞斯克爾的褲子時。亞斯克爾抬高臀部讓傑洛特能將褲子推下，然後在它被推至膝邊時亞斯克爾將它踢掉。

「把腿張開，」傑洛特命令。亞斯克爾張開腿讓它們落到傑洛特雙腿外側。他向下碾去，感受著傑洛特在他底下的堅挺。他感覺起來又粗又長，亞斯克爾扭動地更厲害了。「這麼心急？」

「想要你他媽的一輩子了，傑洛特。」另一道脖子上的啃咬，傑洛特的手開始真正地擼起他的老二，操的那感覺真好。非常好，比最好更好。他不知道是否是因為他們這麼做的方式，亞斯克爾像這樣躺在上方，差不多就跟幫自己打手槍一樣。傑洛特的另一隻手滑進亞斯克爾上衣底下掐住一邊乳頭，亞斯克爾看見了星星。「操，」他的聲音已變得嘶啞。

「太多了？」

「不、不會，」他好不容易回答。「只是第一次。」傑洛特在他身上的雙手停下了動作，他不喜歡那樣。「再來，」他要求。「所有的？」

「都是你的，」傑洛特保證。他繼續在擼動亞斯克爾老二同時玩弄著他的乳頭，亞斯克爾徹底陷入瘋狂。他從沒有過這麼多的前戲，所有的經驗都那麼匆忙，而這還是傑洛特說的沒有要慢慢來。或許他說能做到太陽出來是認真的。「你感覺是那麼的好，小狐狸，我想要將你吞吃入腹。」

「你的牙齒怎麼這麼大呀，」亞斯克爾用那則古老的寓言故事開著玩笑。

「我能操你對吧？」

「如果你不操我的話我會殺了你，」亞斯克爾保證道。他喜歡全套的性愛，幾乎啦。那總是不太舒服甚至痛苦直到高潮擊中他，而那永遠都值得，他喜歡那種親密與連結。當那對象是傑洛特時他更愛了，再說了不管傑洛特會多粗暴，他們這裡有著浴池，還有那些傢伙訓練後使用的治療膏藥。等事後他能照顧好自己的。一切都很完美，他等不及要感受傑洛特在他體內。

只是他疑惑著聽見瓶塞打開，而不是傑洛特往手指上吐口水的聲音。接著一根濕涼的手指按上他的洞口，沒有推入，只是按著。他愣了一會才搞懂那是什麼，因為他只有幾次在貴族的屋裡才有過那樣的福利，但傑洛特用油脂潤滑了他的手指。亞斯克爾將腿張得更開。「這是在照顧我嗎？」

「習慣吧，你這沒辦法照顧自己的傢伙。」

「才不是呢，」亞斯克爾抗議。他轉過頭咬住傑洛特的下巴。「我有牙齒。」

「我有發現，」傑洛特發出低沈的笑聲，那笑聲令亞斯克爾打顫，然後就在他打顫時，傑洛特的手指壓進了他體內，任何巧妙的回應立刻被拋出亞斯克爾腦海。傑洛特在他裡面。「你喜歡被手指操嗎，亞斯克爾？」

「喜歡，」亞斯克爾說。「我是說趕時間時沒有也沒關係，但現在不趕時間對吧？」亞斯克爾很習慣完全沒那麼做，但心中總留有溫暖的一塊位置給那些每次都會用一根手指，有幾次甚至用上兩根，為他準備的男人，那感覺很棒。

「很好，」傑洛特說，手指慢慢地推進抽出，那感覺很好。操，那感覺真的很好。然後傑洛特再次擼起亞斯克爾的老二，操的那兩者一起幾乎令人不知所措。他不想要傑洛特停下，但如果他不停下的話，這一切會結束的太快。

「手指就好，」亞斯克爾說。「否則我就要到到了。」

「哼......聽起來很有趣。」

「拜託？」亞斯克爾問，他希望傑洛特能聽出那一個詞裡包含的所有一切話語。當傑洛特的手離開他老二時他癱軟在傑洛特身上。他立刻想念起那隻手，發出一聲哀鳴。

「我在，小狐狸，專心感受就好，」傑洛特對他說。

「還有別動。」

傑洛特再次笑了出來。「還有別動。」

亞斯克爾感覺他的手指抽離，於是抬起臀部給傑洛特解開他的褲子，但大腿上的一記掐捏讓他摔回原位。「不動，」他發誓。他的耳朵因那態度被咬了一口，而他挺喜歡那樣的。不過當兩隻手指推入他體內時他無法不動了。「操，傑洛特，老天啊。」

「很久了，嗯？」

「沒那麼久，幾個月而已。」在那酒館裡跟一個詩人，在表演之間，那次很不錯。而現在這個更棒。兩根手指真是個賞賜。在一分鐘那個，然後他就終於能騎傑洛特的老二了。他做了幾十年的夢，而他想現實體驗不會令他失望的。當那些修長、傷痕累累、帶著繭的手指按上他體內的那點時亞斯克爾甚至咒罵不出讚美不出任何一句，他只是盡所能地將自己推向傑洛特，操的甚至比他體內的那些手指更好的，是傑洛特把另一隻手按在亞斯克爾心口上的方式。他轉過頭好能把鼻子埋入傑洛特頸窩。吸進那總纏繞在傑洛特身上的奇特氣味。金屬、灰燼，還有如果承諾聞起來會是一種味道那聞起來就會像是傑洛特。他們不必然要幸福的承諾，但亞斯克爾不想要幸福，他想要－他需要－滿足，而那滿足他只在被傑洛特的光芒遮蓋中找到過。「再來，」他乞求。他不管自己現在聽起來有多麽欲求不滿，又或是任何傑洛特會說的愚蠢形容，因為那完全會是這個的其中一部份。

但傑洛特什麼也沒說，只是繼續讓那些手指進出著，搓揉著他裡頭，擴張著，按壓那一點。「如果你再不進來－」亞斯克爾開口。

「我在你裡面。」傑洛特回答，然後他的手指退出。「現在我不在了。」但又一次地，傑洛特沒有要解開他的褲子，相反地，三根手指推入亞斯克爾，操的，就算他正閉著眼把臉埋在傑洛特肌膚裡，他仍看見了星星。「又回到你裡頭了。」他在逗他，亞斯克爾永遠猜不到這個。那感覺很好，他從沒有這樣的感覺。該死，通常到這時候他已經完事了，正清理著自己準備回到屋內多唱幾首歌。但傑洛特只是繼續動著他的手指。「幾個小時，下一次，要這麼做幾個小時，看看你是否能直接在我手指頭上射出來。」

「現在就已經快要了，」亞斯克爾小聲說。

「但你不會，因為我們的第一次你想要在我的老二上射出來。」

亞斯克爾只能靠在他身上點頭。那手指抽插的感覺像是會永遠留在他體內，而他的老二將會沒被觸碰地流著水，幾個小時、幾個禮拜、又或是幾個月的吧，如果傑洛特繼續這樣摸他。然後那些手指退出了，傑洛特將他往上推了推。他抬起臀部，能聽見布料摩擦的聲音，然後是一些令他困惑的咕啾聲，直到他理解到那是傑洛特正在往他的老二加上更多油。他一點都不想念男人往手裡吐口水的聲音，他必須承認。

傑洛特調整兩人的姿勢，稍微坐起了一些，接著亞斯克爾感覺到傑洛特的老二抵上他的洞口。這麼多年來他們分享過浴池、河水、房間，他看見非常多次傑洛特的裸體，知道他有著不小的老二，然後原來那還是個勃起後更驚人的傢伙(grower)，那絕對是有史以來推進他的最粗厚的龜頭了。不過靠著那些手指與油脂，這也是亞斯克爾所感受過最容易進入的一次。緊繃，但完全不痛。

與男人的性愛應該是要不痛的嗎？晚點再來思考這個，因為他正慢慢地坐進那完美的長度，完美因為那是根很棒的老二，完美因為那是傑洛特，那個他對他有著那麼多無法描述的感覺的男人－而他本能描述一切。當他完全坐到底後，亞斯克爾止不住那渴望的需求的聲響從喉嚨裡冒出。

「操，小狐狸，如果我知道你在床裡有多完美，我在幾十年前就會這麼做了。」

「現在就補償我。」

傑洛特沒再說話，只是讓他們倆的身體一起動作起來，一隻手在亞斯克爾心窩上，另一手在他腰上，穩定著他。亞斯克爾將自己微微地抬起放下，而傑洛特推送著他的臀。亞斯克爾從來沒跟男人用這姿勢做過，這有些彆扭，但又迷人。他們沈默著，除了越來越急促的呼吸聲。亞斯克爾的老二發疼，疼痛著渴望觸碰，於是他擼起自己。他在傑洛特低吼著將牙齒大力咬進他的肩膀裡時停下那麼做。他不覺得那有咬破皮膚，但絕對會有組凹痕留在那好幾天。

「拜託，」亞斯克爾嗚咽道，做為獎賞的，那隻在他心口上的手移到了他的老二上。晚點他會在意的，那手只不過動了幾下他就猛烈地迎向高潮。那些牙齒再度沒入他的肩膀，傑洛特將亞斯克爾在他的老二上套弄著直到他也射了出來。一會過後，傑洛特在他們靠躺著的躺椅裡向後抽離，亞斯克爾癱倒在他身上。「我有過很多很棒的性愛，你比那些全都要更好，」亞斯克爾說。

「我知道，」傑洛特回答，無比得意。「聽過很多次你做的時候，而你從來沒聽起來被操得如此快樂。」他的雙手環抱上亞斯克爾，他們坐在那，一起看著天空裡的星星。「我們需要把你整理好，將你送上床。」

亞斯克爾有些困惑，但或許那是什麼暗號？「我很願意再來一場，但有很大一部分希望等到早上。」

「不，我知道，剛才有點粗暴了。」

操的或許傑洛特是在擔心剛剛太過粗暴。「不會太粗暴，」亞斯克爾飛快地說。「從頭到尾我都很喜歡。我只是累了。」

「我知道你喜歡，小狐狸。」傑洛特撐起自己，沒放手地讓亞斯克爾跟他一起坐了起來，那塊皮毛仍蓋著亞斯克爾。他把亞斯克爾放上床後脫光自己。「把衣服脫了。」亞斯克爾將上衣脫去，打了個寒顫，準備鑽到被子底下去。「等我照顧好你。」

「很確定你已經那麼做了？」亞斯克爾徹底地茫然。「傑洛特？」

傑洛特端著一盆用伊格尼溫熱過的水和一塊布走了過來。噢他要幫他清理。亞斯克爾本打算在抱抱過後處理那個的，但這真甜蜜－傑洛特真的在這個第一次裡超越了他所有的經驗。這既奇妙又浪漫，亞斯克爾要寫一首他只會在腦中哼唱絕對不開口唱出來的歌。他讓傑洛特將他清理乾淨，然後在他認為已經結束時傑洛特將他輕輕地翻過身，推著要他將腿打開。「晚點，」他保證。

「你說上一次是幾個月前，」傑洛特回道：「只是檢查你有沒有受傷。」他聽見罐子打開的聲音，有什麼美妙冰涼的東西溫柔地塗上他的穴口。有更多的被塗抹上他脖子上的數個咬痕，輕柔的吻落在它們之上後才將藥膏揉開。「好了，小狐狸。進被子裡去吧。」

「這他媽的是什麼鬼？」亞斯克爾著爬進被單與毛皮之間。「傑洛特，認真的，什麼鬼？」他被拉進，一個擁抱裡？一會後他才意識過來那是事後的溫存。他本想要再問一次什麼鬼，但傑洛特開始低聲說著讚美愛語說著亞斯克爾終於屬於他有多麽美好，那讓他感到困惑又感到溫暖，而他知道在這時刻之外他不會聽見這些話語，他想要珍惜那每一個字，想將它們一個一個印到自己心上，但美好的性愛與這樣的溫柔讓他沉入夢鄉。

接下來的幾週充滿啟發又美好。而他也完全地搞不明白了。他們並非每一次都是粗暴的性愛，有時候是緩慢的浪漫的。傑洛特實現了那個做到天亮的承諾，那一次蘭伯特(Lambert)嘲笑了午餐時間後才終於滾下床的亞斯克爾，而亞斯克爾毫不在意。有時候是粗暴的，傑洛特會咬他，要他不能移動，有著瘀血和傷口，但全部的，不管是哪一種，感覺都很好。

每一次傑洛特都會使用潤滑油。就連那一次他們在艾斯凱爾(Eskel)和蘭伯特訓練時，在練習場邊的儲藏室裡，又快又猛地做的時候，仍有油和兩根手指。亞斯克爾很確定他必須對傑洛特說點什麼。因為他不需要每一次都這麼體貼周全，亞斯克爾可以接受普通的性愛的。蜜月期終究會結束，而他不想要太過習慣這一切寵溺。

他們在床裡，他一絲不掛，而傑洛特還穿著衣服。傑洛特正在按摩他的腳，往他的腳指甲上頭塗著什麼，亞斯克爾不會問那是啥，因為那看起來很棒。「傑洛特？」

「哼，」傑洛特的表情專注有如這是一場狩獵，而那把刷子在他手中看起來那麼地小。

「有關性愛的事？」

傑洛特簡短地抬頭看了一眼露出微笑：「有什麼想試的？我洗耳恭聽。」

「喔嗯，我很確定我有什麼想試的，」亞斯克爾想了想。「嗯......對某時候操你有點興趣。」

「要我說的話，那會非常有趣的。」

「其實，從沒那麼做過，」亞斯克爾必須承認。

「我很確定我們能搞明白怎麼做的的，」傑洛特玩笑道，換到另外一隻腳。「梅莉特列啊這提醒我，需要補充我們的油。很幸運蘭伯特總是有著成噸的存貨，我能從他那偷一些。」

這真是完美的起頭。「我是說，不是每一次都需要用，我們可以將我們原有的物盡其用。」

「我知道當我們專注在吸屌時我們不需要那個，但我喜歡操你的屁股－非常，亞斯克爾。有那麼幾次你還閉嘴了。」

「哈哈。」亞斯克爾想踢他的臉，但他不想弄壞腳趾上漂亮的顏料。「我只是在說，你不需要過分謹慎。你知道口水就可以了，回到一般的作法沒關係的。」

「亞斯克爾？」

「嗯？」他很確定傑洛特能鬆了口氣，可以不必再做那些所有的浪漫的事。」

「我要塗完你的腳趾，因為它們看起來很棒。在等它們乾燥的時候我要下樓去殺幾隻練習用假人，接著我會回來這裡，然後我們需要聊聊。」

「好啊？」亞斯克爾茫然，但沒有追問，因為傑洛特聽起來沒有生氣。他讓傑洛特塗完他的腳趾，然後那男人親吻他的腳踝後衝出了房間。他沒有摔門，主要是擔心那會吵醒希里，亞斯克爾打賭。他躺在床裡，徹底困惑，不知道傑洛特是不是在對他生氣。但如果他是的話他就不會塗完亞斯克爾的腳趾了。

亞斯克爾對自己哼著歌，朝各個方向轉動自己的腳，欣賞那顏料在火光下如何地閃閃發亮。沒過得太久，傑洛特回來了，看起來的確一臉憤怒。亞斯克爾坐起來一些：「怎麼了？」

「口水不是一般的作法，」傑洛特低吼。「油，才是一般的。」

「我只遇過三個人會使用油，你是第三個，」亞斯克爾說。「三個，不或許是五個，在三十人之類裡的？那代表了你才是反常的那個。」

「我等一下回來。多殺幾隻，」傑洛特說著衝了出去。當他回來時頭髮裡有著稻草。「你是在跟我說，你遇到的所有那些操過的對象，通常都是糟糕的性愛？」

「什麼？才沒有咧，」亞斯克爾震驚。「我在床裡很棒的。」

「是啊，你是，」傑洛特立刻同意。「給予的，充滿愛意的，還是我遇過在我手底下有著最好的反應的身體。但你似乎是在告訴我，沒有人照顧過你，讓你舒服？」

「不是，傑洛特，你在想什麼？」亞斯克爾想知道傑洛特怎麼會完全搞錯他的意思。「我的獵魔士啊，我有過很多很棒的性愛，只是你知道的，你不必一直繼續做這些，為了彌補我們分開的時間，為了我們當初是如何地爭吵？我只是想要一般的性愛？和一個詩人與一個一百歲的巫師會是的一對的一般？」他想要試著開玩笑，但傑洛特看起來非常的難過。「傑洛特？」

傑洛特走過來坐到他身上，亞斯克爾的手自動地放到他髖上。傑洛特捧著他的臉，一道溫柔的吻印在他頭上。「亞斯克爾，我們在做的一直都是一般的性愛。性愛就該是這樣。那不該疼痛，除了那些有趣的時候。而那時我會照顧好任何我造成的有趣的疼痛。」

「原來那些是這個嗎？」

「什麼？」

「那就是為什麼你在事後會做那些檢查和藥膏和親吻？會說那些好聽的話？我一直在想那是在做什麼。」

「等等回來，需要再殺一些。」傑洛特大步走出房間，又一次的。亞斯克爾起身給自己倒了杯葡萄酒。試著將所有線索拼到一塊。傑洛特似乎認為亞斯克爾過去一直擁有糟糕或錯誤的性愛。傑洛特是他擁有過最奇怪的性經驗了。

但傑洛特也比他之前所有的經驗要感覺更好。他只是以為那是他往後的人生對傑洛特會有的所有的愛，與那些一小時的愛，與那一夜的愛的不同。傑洛特衝回房間裡，帶著亞斯克爾所見過的他的最筋疲力盡的模樣。「你再也不准跟其他任何人上床，」傑洛特說。「我要追查並殺掉所有沒正確對待你的人已經夠困難了，不准增加那名單。」

「你想要殺掉大約三十個男人，因為發現我大概有過糟糕的性愛。」

「沒錯，」傑洛特堅定地說。「我知道你那些時候是快速的性愛，而我假設了以你有過的經驗數量，你會照顧好自己，他們會照顧好你。但你甚至不知道事後照顧(aftercare)是什麼！什麼鬼，亞斯克爾？」

「那就是你在做的事？事後照顧？」傑洛特顯然準備離開再去殺更多練習用假人。眾神啊，等到早上時需要收拾的那一片狼籍。亞斯克爾擋到他身前。「不，」亞斯克爾說。「你是在告訴我，等到我們回到路上後，性愛仍會是這個樣子嗎？」

「不然會是什麼樣子？」傑洛特一臉困惑。「我怎麼能用不是盡我所能照顧你的方式對待你？」

「我不知道，」亞斯克爾明白過來。「我不認為你能，對嗎？」他親吻傑洛特。「所以，應該是這個樣子的？」

「是的，」傑洛特低吼。「而我要去找出他們把他們全都殺了，居然傷害你。」

「傑洛特，那不糟糕，我只是似乎了解了那並不好。」

「你值得好的，最好的。」

「我現在有了，不是嗎？」亞斯克爾指出。「換個角度想想，用來獵殺那些人的所有時間，你可以全用來操我。讓我忘了在你之前的平庸的性愛。」他將環抱住傑洛特。「譬如說，此時此刻，你可以再一次向我示範那所謂的事後照顧？只是確保我好好地理解這整件事是怎麼運作的。我相信你提過要把我綁起來？」

幾個小時後他被解開來，傑洛特將治療藥膏塗抹上他的肌膚，親吻他，給予他那些稱讚的話語，向他保證他會永遠照顧亞斯克爾，這永遠都會是感覺這麼地好，亞斯克爾會忘記任何在他們之前的經驗。他再也不會經歷糟糕的性愛。

亞斯克爾想著那不會是完全的事實，因為他知道當他們一整個星期沒有水可用時的營地是什麼樣子，又或是在那些可怕的旅館裡的床是什麼樣子。但傑洛特抵著他的肌膚低語訴說著那些保證。而那些保證是完美的話語。

「我的小狐狸只會有美好的性愛，答應我。拜託，」傑洛特說。

在那兩個字裡有著神話、傳奇，和從此幸福快樂的生活。

「只會有美好的性愛，」亞斯克爾同意。他相信傑洛特抵著他肌膚低語訴說的每一個字。

  
  



End file.
